Lucas and Barry's Adventure(Clingyshipping)
by Puggie
Summary: Lucas and Barry begin their Pokemon journey together, gettin' their Pokemon and going to gyms seems like fun but who will they run into, and what is the Sinnoh region in for? And will Lucas ever be able to tell Barry how he really feels towards him? And is Lucas hiding something from everyone? Read to find out!
1. The Adventure Begins

**Lucas and Barry's adventure together**

**Hi! So here is something I randomly came up with.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins**  
The story starts when Lucas finally turned 10 years old, ready to start his on going adventure to collect 8 badges in his home region Sinnoh with his best friend Barry.  
"Lucas! Barry is here, are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah tell him I'll be right there!" Lucas grabbed his blue jacket, and made sure he had his post card to take to Professor Rowan, and get his very own Pokemon.

"Oh there you are! Make sure to call me often alright?"

"Yeah yeah Mom I'll call no worries! I gotta go now!"

Out the door now Barry stood by the front porch looking as impatient as usual.  
"Hey Barry."

"You owe me a million for making me wait!"

"I thought you'd say that, come on before we don't get anything."

The two boys walked down the path heading for Sandgem town, once reaching the small town instantly they looked at the map on the back of one of the post cards. "This is so confusing..."

"Yeah...were never going to find Professor Rowan's lab!"

"I'm sure if we asked for help someone can tell us where to go." Lucas walked over to a man wearing a brown coat.

"Hello, um me and my friend are trying to find Professor Rowan's lab...would you know where that is?"

"Future trainers I assume yes?"

"Oh yes we are."

"Follow me to my lab and I'll get you guys your Pokemon."

"Huh? YOUR Professor Rowan?"

"I am indeed, now come along." Lucas and Barry followed Professor Rowan along a path to the back of the town, and up to a building.

"Here we are." Lucas and Barry looked around the big lab seeing Scientists walk around examining many Pokemon eating on a table.

"Now you two may pick a Pokemon out of the three on this table."

"Wow such a tough choice they all look amazing!"

"Yeah...hm." Barry looked at the small blue penguin Pokemon. "I kinda like this one."

"Ah Piplup, a fine choice, they are proud but kind, and good partners."

"Well I would like to make this Piplup my partner." Professor Rowan nodded and turned to Lucas. "How about you? Which one looks like a partner for you?"

"Oh ummm..." Lucas looked at the last two Pokemon before making his choice. "Chimchar is who I'd like to be my partner."

"Alright, what a wonderful choice." Professor Rowan handed them the Pokeballs they would need to catch and carry their Pokemon, and a small digital machine.  
"These are your Pokedex's and Pokeballs."

Lucas and Barry thanked Professor Rowan profuesly, and walked on from Sandgem town.

"Where do we go first?" Lucas looked at the map on his Pokedex of the whole Sinnoh region.

"Jubilife is close by and it has the Pokemon school we should check it out, and get some more information before going to any gyms."  
"Alright to Jubilife city we go!"


	2. Jubilife City

**Chapter 2 is now done ^^ this story is getting fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jubilife City**

Lucas and Barry walked into Jubilife City, it was bigger then they had thought.

"I never knew it would be so big!" Barry looked at the tall building in awe."

"Well it's a city Barry, we haven't really been in a city..." Lucas gave him a small smile thinking about how lost they were in Sandgem.  
"Yeah...and I thought Sandgem town was big..."

"Heh not as big as this place!"

Lucas spotted the Pokemon School by the sign in the front of it with the printing of 'Pokemon School' _I guess that's it..._  
"Barry there's the school!"

"Ah! Well come on Lucas we have some studying to do!"

"Yeah? I don't think we have a ton to do, but just some small things to make sure we are prepared."

Barry had been at the chalk board almost the whole hour they were there, Lucas sat in the corner by a book shelf with a status book._ I wonder what he's doing..._

After 20 minutes Barry came over. "Almost done Lucas?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just re-reading some of it." Lucas put the book back on the shelf and noticed little kids in desks in another room, he'd forgotten it was school where trainers can get some books and read a bit but some who are getting ready to become ready to start a journey are taught in school, in Twinleaf though his mother taught him and Barry as well as Barry's father Palmer.

"We can go now...um where exactly are we going?"

"We can get a Poketch?"

"That's a good idea."

The two walked to a building. "This looks to be the place."

"Barry it says Poketch on the giant sign."

"I know that! I'm not blind!"

Lucas walked ahead to the counter. "You wouldn't happen to know how we can get a Poketech...?"

"You can buy one here. What color would you like?"

"Um the blue please." Lucas got his wallet out of his pocket hoping these weren't too expensive.

"Here you are, now if your trainer these are free to you if not it will be lil costy."

Lucas gave her a surprised expression he didn't realize they were free to trainers.

"Well I'm a starting out trainer, I plan to go to a gym soon and get my first badge."

"Well that makes this free for you, now your friend there...?"

"He's a trainer too." Lucas grabbed Barry's arm and dragged him to the counter.

"What color dear?"

Barry examined the colors before he saw the orange. "The orange one!"

The lady laughed and handed him the orange Poketch. Lucas pulled him out of the building.

"Now where do we go?"

"It's getting late so we should find a place to stay over night, and then head out for another town and get our first gym badge!"

"Alright lets head to the Pokemon center then."

**The next day**

_I didn't know! I'm sorry! HELP! Barry where are you?!_

Lucas woke startled, Barry looked down at him worried. "You alright? You look like you were having a nightmare, moaning help over and over."

"Huh? Oh must of been a nightmare..." _I hope they aren't coming back...but it's just like those other times I wake up startled in a cold sweat, after speaking in my sleep...they just might be coming back..._

"Lucas? Your **covered** in sweat! You should get a shower and get dressed, so we can you know leave?"

"Oh um right!" Getting up Lucas headed off to get a shower leaving a still worried Barry alone.

Barry paced the room he'd never seen Lucas that out of it and...nervous? _Something is most certainly wrong..._

Heading down the road Barry stopped. "We should start training we have to get stronger before challenging a gym!"

Lucas nodded. "Alright Barry then I challenge you to a battle."

Standing across from each other now Barry grinned and knew this was going to be fun.

"I'll show you who's going to be the top Pokemon trainer Piplup!"

"Yeah? Well lets bring a little heat into this battle, come on Chimchar!"

"I have advantage!"

"Advantage isn't everything to a battle!"

"Oh yeah? Piplup Pound!"

Piplup's flipper glowed with power and raced over whacking Chimchar with it's flipper.

"Counter that with scratch!"

Chimchar jumped on Piplup and raked it's claws across the penguin Pokemon's face.

This went on back and forth until finally Barry's Piplup fell to the ground.

"Nice battle Barry, that was fun!" Lucas smiled at him.

Barry grinned the battle he had to admit was fun. "Lets head to the Pokemon center and get healed up and then go to the gym."


	3. Roark

**Chapter 3: Roark**  
Barry had fallen asleep his head laid against Lucas's shoulder, while Lucas planned what he was going to do in Oreburgh when Chimchar was fully healed.

_OK so first I'll get more Pokemon for my Pokemon team, challenge the gym, and then check out the coal mine._

"Alright looks like everything is planned out."

Barry sat up and stretched while yawning. "Glad I got a good nap in, so whats the plan?"

"Catch some Pokemon it'd be good to get some new editions to the team. And then challenge Roark, and then check out the mine."

"Sounds good to me." Barry stood and headed for the counter Nurse Joy was standing behind, Lucas followed wondering if their Pokemon were healed from their battle yet.

"Hi Nurse Joy, are Piplup and chimchar healed up yet?"

"Just a few more minutes I was just working with them."

"Alright.."

They stood for a while until Nurse Joy handed them their Pokeballs. "All better!"

Both boys grinned "Thanks!"

"Alright Barry, lets go to the route where we battled last it's time to catch some Pokemon!" Barry nodded and followed him.

Both walked back to the route, and when they got there they began their search.

Lucas's first catch being a Shinx.

Barry's being a Starly.

"Were getting there Lucas!"

"You bet!"

Barry headed back for the Pokemon center.

Lucas wished he had thought about his plans a bit more. _Why didn't I train by catching Pokemon instead of battling Barry?! It would of saved more time and made more sense!...but lets face it Lucas you don't think straight around Barry..._

Barry turned back to see Lucas staring off. "**Lucas**! What are you doing? **Come on**!"

Lucas snapped back into the world. "Oh sorry Barry!" He had to run to catch up with the blonde boy.

"You've been zoning out a bit lately, everything OK?"

"Yeah, just tired, you know with all those nightmares..."

"Oh...well try to keep your mind calm when you go to sleep it might help."

Lucas could hardly believe Barry ever being calm much, his orange eyes were always full of life and fire.

While Lucas' brown eyes were always tired, and calm, and trying to take everything in all at once.

Barry led him back to the Pokemon center where they had to turn over their Pokemon once again.

"Sorry to be back again Nurse Joy, I plan to take on the gym soon and I need my Pokemon at full health."

"Oh it's no problem, but thank you for saying your sorry, lets me know you care." She smiled before returning to her work.

"OK Barry now we can explore the town a little bit."

"Yay!"

Lucas laughed shaking his head at his crazy friend.

"Well come on then."

The two walked around the coal mine town, when two strange people ran into them, they looked like space men with brightly colored teal hair.

"I'm going to fine you for running into me!"

Lucas rolled his eyes at Barry. Always fining someone aren't we?

"Your silly fine won't do much, Team Galactic will make a new world and we won't have to deal with foolish children like you two!"

They took off, Lucas and Barry watched them run.

"What was that about?"

"Don't ask me, probably just some weirdos running from the police cause they did something."

"Yeah by the way they took off I'd say so."

"Come on lets see the mine, I'm sure we can get a look and be safe still."

Both boys walked to the entrance to the giant mines, where they saw a red headed man with a hard hat standing.

"Hello."

"If your going into the mines you'll need someone who works down there to go along so you don't get lost, and if anything like an attack happens they can easily help you."

"Oh well we were planning on going down there...but we don't have anyone else to go with us..."

"That's why I'm standing here, I knew some travelers would want to go down, you can go down with me."

Lucas and Barry smiled at the man's kindness.

"Thanks! I'm Barry! And this is Lucas."

Lucas slightly waved. "Hi..."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Roark this town's gym leader."

They both stared realizing who they were talking to now.

"Your the gym leader?!"

"Yeah? Let me guess I'm going to get a challenge from both of you later?"

"Yeah...! And were going to do our best to win!"

"Good luck with that, come along now lets focus on the mines."

After Roark had shown them most of the mines and workers, they headed out.

"That was nice, I sure hope you guys are safe down there all day long!"

"Don't worry, with Pokemon and humans working together if the mines did collaspe most of us know we will survive if we work with our partners!"

"Oh well that's good!"

"Yeah really good!"

"Alright I'll see you guys later then!"

"To the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah! Lets earn our first badge!"

"Yeah!" He sure is fired up now...hopefully we'll get them on the first try...

"Lucas?"

"Hm? Er uh yeah Barry?"

"You alright?"

"Oh! Yeah! I just zoned out! Eheh..."

"Well, come on!" Barry began to pull on Lucas's arm.

"Alright alright! I'm coming!" Lucas felt his face heat up a little, but he ignored it.

When they eventually reached the Pokemon Center, the two asked for their Pokemon, Nurse Joy happily handed them their fully healed Pokemon. "Have fun boys!" She waved as they walked out after thanking her.

**The Gym Battle with Roark**  
This is it Lucas, don't screw up!

Lucas watched Barry battle, he took his win right after taking down Roark's last Pokemon.

Roark gave Barry his badge and told Lucas he will be back soon he had to heal his Pokemon with some medicine.

"That was...awesome!" Barry went on and on, Lucas watched him talk, Barry didn't really notice he could hear the words but he was so focused on why Barry looked more adorable then Piplup to care what Barry had to say.

"Are you listening?" Lucas jumped for a moment remembering Barry was talking about his battle.

"Oh uh yeah totally!" Lucas turned a little red from being caught not paying attention.

"Riiight." Barry shook his head annoyed that Lucas had zoned out while he was talking.

"Sorry Barry...I guess I'm still tired." Lucas turned when he heard the door opened and Roark walked in.

"Alright Lucas we can start now."

**Later at the Pokemon Center**  
"That was a heated battle!" Barry jumped around the room hyper as ever.

"Yeah? Glad you enjoyed watching. Any chance your going to calm down and get some sleep at all?" Lucas yawned.

"Yeah, any chance you'll get any sleep tonight?" Barry jumped down onto a bed.

"Yes I will be going to sleep if your quiet!" Lucas laid back onto the other bed.

"Well alright Lucas, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Barry yawned ready for bed.

"Good night Barry." Lucas set his hat aside yawning again.


End file.
